


Offer of a Lifetime

by frobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, MJ is a good friend, Mafia AU, Mob boss!Bucky, Multi, Ned is a good friend, Prostitute!Peter, but like peter doesn't know that yet, established stucky, peter is 19, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/pseuds/frobster
Summary: A continuation of a piece I did for the Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge where Bucky picks up Peter on a random street corner and feels an overwhelming urge to keep him.This was inspired by an ask for a sequel to that, and also another ask about crime boss husbands Bucky and Steve falling for Peter and keeping him as their sugar baby. It's all my favorite tropes in one fic. Also, I made Peter trans because I just love to project onto him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 37
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was fiercely independent and did not take well to Bucky offering to pay for everything. He slipped away while Bucky slept, taking all the money he could find and jumping in a cab as soon as he could. His mind reeled as the cab drove him home, running over all the events that transpired in the past few hours. Some random rich guy plucked him off the street, took him home, and offered to pay for everything he could ever want. It had to be a trick. That didn’t really happen outside of movies, and even if it did, it would never happen to him. He wasn’t lucky enough for that.

When he got back to his crappy little apartment, Peter collapsed face-first onto his couch. He barely got any sleep the previous night with how anxious he was about this man. It might not have been safe for him to fall asleep. What if he woke up in some dark, cold basement, tied down and completely at the man’s mercy?

Peter shivered as that thought crossed his mind. But no, he had to stay focused. That was  _ not _ a scenario he wanted to find himself in. Fantasy had to stay fantasy.

Checking his phone, Peter realized it was dead since he had been working most of the night and then spent the last few hours before sunrise at a stranger’s apartment. He groaned as he pushed up from the couch and shuffled to his bedroom where he plugged his phone in before flopping onto the bed in the exact same fashion as the couch. Maybe he could get some sleep while his phone charged.

It felt like Peter had just closed his eyes when his phone rang. He blindly swatted around his bed until he found it and swiped to answer without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Pete, where the hell have you been?!”

Peter winced at the loud voice, but he recognized it immediately. 

“At home,” he mumbled in reply.

“Well get up and come open the door. Me and MJ are here, we brought food,” Ned said.

The sounds of doors closing and bags crinkling filled the line for a moment. Peter finally pried his eyes open and winced at how bright his room was. He must have gotten some sleep, the sun was high in the sky by then. When he got home, it was barely sunrise. 

“Yeah, yeah. See you in a minute.” Peter hung up the call before sliding out of bed and going to open the door.

Ned was Peter’s high school best friend. They had just graduated the year before and Peter had taken some time off to earn money since he had to support himself and couldn’t afford to go right to college. MJ was Peter’s street best friend. She worked the same job and they often planned to stand on the same corners together so they wouldn’t be bored or lonely. To his relief, they both got along well.

“Hey, kid,” MJ said with a grin as she walked in with Ned right behind her. They were both carrying bags of food and it seemed like they did some grocery shopping for him too. Peter felt a little guilty, but Ned lived with his parents still and had money from his part time job that he didn’t really need to spend on anything else, and MJ had far more experience along with living in a shared unit so her rent wasn’t as high. 

“I’m not a kid, not compared to you,” Peter pouted as the two started putting food away.

“I’m two years older than you,” she countered. “And Ned is a few months older. You’re the baby of this group, Petey.”

Ned snickered as Peter glowered at them and flopped onto his couch again. He didn’t have the energy to debate them on his baby status.

“You disappeared last night and never answered your phone. I called you like twenty times.” MJ walked over and looked down at Peter with a stern expression.

“Yeah, sorry. Some rich guy picked me up and took me home. He said he’d pay for everything I ever wanted if I lived with him, but that sounded like a trap so I snuck out this morning. Didn’t have time to charge my phone while I was planning my escape.”

Both Ned and MJ had raised eyebrows. They glanced at each other and had a silent conversation that consisted of vague hand gestures and pointed facial expressions.

“Almost sounds like you could’ve snatched up a sugar daddy,” Ned finally said as he pulled out a container of french fries to hand to Peter.

Peter accepted the fries and ate a few as he thought. “Maybe. But come on, I’m not stupid. Nothing like that ever happens in real life, and it definitely would never happen to me. He probably had some sort of torture room where he kills vulnerable, helpless people like me that he just plucks off the street.”

“Dude, you were there all night and nothing happened,” MJ pointed out before biting into her burger.

“Yeah if he really wanted to kill you, it would’ve been easy last night.” Ned wiped a spot of ketchup off his face and shrugged. “Did you get his name? Maybe we could look him up, do some investigating.”

“Well, he didn’t tell me his name but I went through his wallet when he was asleep to take his money,” Peter said casually as he picked up his phone. He had already tried googling the guy earlier but nothing much came up.

Pulling up the search page again, Peter showed his friends the name and measly number of results. MJ scrunched up her face in distaste as Ned rolled his eyes.

“Really, Peter? Have I not taught you better than this? Never go to google for your stalking.”

Ned shook his head as he got up to grab his backpack. He dug out his laptop and booted it up before opening his own search page. Peter recognized it as something they had worked on together in high school, though he couldn’t do much now since his own laptop was a cheap, crappy thing that he could barely connect to the internet with. 

MJ shifted to sit on the other side of Ned so she could see the screen too as he typed away. It took a few minutes but soon Ned had a search page with far more results than Peter managed to find, and even some pictures.

“Yeah, that’s him,” Peter confirmed as he went back to his chicken nuggets.

“I see why you’re suspicious,” MJ muttered, pointing to an article link. The boys glanced at it and Peter sucked in a sharp breath.

“Peter! The mafia?” Ned whispered sharply.

“I had no idea!” Peter whispered back in the same tone. They were all afraid to talk too loudly, especially with the thin walls of his apartment. 

“You could be the kept boy of a mafia don,” MJ added with a smirk.

Peter just squeaked and looked away, heart racing as he thought of all the ways the previous night could have gone. He felt lucky to be alive, let alone in his own apartment. 

There were plenty of reasons for Peter to fear for his life without the interest of such a dangerous man. Being a sex worker was bad enough, on top of also being transgender. He made it clear up front to anyone who wanted to buy a service from him and he put up with cruel misgendering so long as they didn’t physically harm him. There was pepper spray, a pocket knife, and a rape whistle in his bag at all times, and he wore jewelry that could be used as a weapon if he couldn’t get to his bag.

Ned and MJ knew about the struggles he faced on a daily basis and always tried to support him as best as they could, but Peter wasn’t sure if there was anything they could do in this case. Maybe if he was lucky, this James guy would just leave him alone. 

“Maybe I could just skip work for a few nights, or stand on a different corner,” Peter suggested lamely. He couldn’t really afford to skip any nights of work, but he also didn’t want to risk James finding him again.

“Pete, I doubt that would really stop this guy if he’s actually interested in you. Guy owns like half the city, he probably has people out right now looking for you,” Ned pointed out.

Peter sighed and flopped back onto the couch. He felt stuck and entirely unsure what to do. Typically he and MJ worked the same corner, or at least the same street, so they could keep an eye on each other. But he didn’t want MJ to fall under the attention of this man too.

“We can work different streets if that would make you feel better,” MJ offered with a smile. “I’ll just talk to the boss and tell him we’re gonna be in a different area. It shouldn’t be an issue as long as we stick to a street with bars and a nearby hotel.”

“Yeah, okay.” Peter relaxed slightly. He could always count on MJ to have his back. “That sounds good. I don’t work tonight, so maybe tomorrow?”

“Sure thing, kid.” MJ was already taking out her phone to send a text to their boss about changing locations.

Peter rolled his eyes at MJ calling him a kid again, but he liked it. It was a term of endearment between them, nothing against his age or slight stature. Even with the help of hormone therapy, something Peter refused to give up even when money got tight, he was still on the smaller side. He was always immensely thankful that he managed to get top surgery before his aunt passed away. Her insurance had helped them afford it and there was no more to pay off on it. All Peter had to really worry about was paying for his hormones. 

The day passed with all three of them lounging around Peter’s apartment, cooking when they were hungry but otherwise just watching television or playing games with Ned’s laptop connected to the tv. It was just what Peter needed to relax after the strange night with James, and he didn’t think about being followed or tracked until his friends bid him goodnight and left. 

When he was alone, Peter huddled down into his bed with every blanket he owned piled around him for comfort. His phone was set aside to charge with the volume all the way up before he closed his eyes and tried to settle his chaotic thoughts. 

_ Nothing bad will happen. It was a one-time thing. MJ will help if something does happen. _

Eventually Peter was able to fall asleep, but he tossed and turned all night as strange dreams played through his mind. In one, James found him again and all his fears came true. He was kept prisoner, abused, tortured and finally killed. But it morphed into something that made his dream self feel like he was coming back to life. The dream glowed bright white and seemed to reset with him in James’ apartment once more. This time, the man was making dinner with his hair tied back in a casual bun, whistling to himself over the sizzling stove.

Dream-Peter got up to walk over, curious about what was cooking. It looked exactly like the pasta he had made with his friends that day and somehow, that soothed him. He glanced up to James, surprised to see the man smiling, and instinctually smiled back. 

“Go sit down, Pete. Food’s almost ready, I’ll serve it up soon.” James’ voice was smooth and deep. Definitely something Peter could get used to hearing.

As if in a trance, dream-Peter sat down at the nearby dining table which was already set with two places. Soon James came over and scooped some pasta onto both plates and pressed a kiss to Peter’s head before sitting down next to him.

“Eat up, baby,” James said with a smile. He had one arm draped over Peter’s chair and ate with his other hand, as casual as could be. 

In a complete flip of the previous dream, Peter felt safe and relaxed. He scooted his chair closer to James before digging into his food. Real-Peter started to drool onto his pillow as he imagined a fresh plate of pasta with garlic butter sauce. 

The dream skipped as dreams often do, and the two were then on the couch. James once again had his arm around Peter, who leaned into the older man like he belonged tucked against his side. It was a calm, comfortable moment and real-Peter finally relaxed in his mess of blankets. 

“I’m glad you came back to me.” Dream-Peter looked up to James who was smiling again, always smiling, and looking at him like he was something precious. James leaned down to give dream-Peter a proper kiss but just before their lips met, there was a shrill beeping sound.

Peter jolted awake with a gasp, lips still warm and tingling from what almost happened. He groaned when he realized it was all a dream, rolling over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. The dreams were exhausting, emotionally and mentally, and he wasn’t sure how he would be able to stay awake that night. Maybe MJ could buy them coffee at some point. 

The memories of the first dream made Peter shudder and tuck his blankets closer around him. The shrill beeping started again, so he finally reached over to smack at his phone until it stopped. He cursed the sound, wishing the dream could’ve continued, before realizing what that thought meant. 

“Fuck,” Peter muttered.

Just one day after it all happened and he was dreaming about James in a romantic way. Should he tell MJ? Did he wish that James would appear again to take him back to that penthouse apartment, so far away from all his other worries?

Wanting to distract himself from that line of thought, Peter rolled over to grab his phone. There were only a few notifications, most of which he didn’t care about, but one was a text from an unknown number. 

_ “You ran out before we could really talk, Peter. I would like to see you again, if you’re willing. -JBB.” _

“What the fuck?” Peter squeaked out. He snapped a screenshot of the text and sent it to his group chat with MJ and Ned, desperate for their opinions on everything.

_ > Ned: Dude. I need to do more research before you go out tonight. When do you start work? _

Ned, bless him, was always casual about Peter’s line of work. They had known each other for years and even though it was a big change, he never judged Peter for it. 

_ > Peter: I’m leaving at 7:30. Me n MJ are gonna meet up around 7:45 _

Peter stared at his phone for a few more minutes before setting it aside. Ned was either in class or already doing his sleuth work. Maybe a shower would help clear his mind.

Sliding out of bed, Peter grabbed his phone again so he could listen to music while he showered. He was on Ned’s Spotify family plan, another best friend blessing, so he queued up his playlist as he started the shower. The water wasn’t often very warm thanks to the shitty building he lived in, but he had become accustomed to it after nearly a year living there.

As he stepped into the shower while singing, Peter’s voice pitched high as the cold water splashed onto his skin. But he powered through, quickly soaping himself down and staying focused on the lyrics of his songs. He was almost finished, rinsing the conditioner out of his hair, when his phone started dinging with new texts. Assuming it was MJ or Ned with news, Peter took his time making sure his hair was completely rinsed before turning off the water to check.

With a towel around his waist and one wrapped in his hair, Peter picked up his phone to idly read the messages as he walked back to his room. But he didn’t make it very far before he realized someone was in his apartment. 

“I tried texting you, figured it would be kinder than calling.” That same voice from the other night, from his dreams.

Peter slowly looked up with wide eyes to see James seated on his couch, looking as though he belonged there. The younger man swallowed nervously, just staring at James and entirely unsure what to do. He was naked, he couldn’t just run. And even if he tried, there were likely more people out in the stairwell and surrounding the building. 

“Um. Hi,” Peter finally managed.

James glanced down from Peter’s face, taking in his bare torso, watching the water droplets trace lines down his chest. Peter was never self-conscious about his surgery scars and that gave him a surge of confidence as he stood up straighter, daring James to say something about them.

“I gave you a day to think. I’m sure your friends had their own opinions yesterday as well. My offer still stands, even though you ran out on me,” James continued, as casual as ever. 

“Yeah, well. Imagine you’re a young, broke prostitute who just got picked up by a rich mafia boss and offered to have all your dreams come true. Sounds pretty impossible,” Peter countered, finding his sass despite his racing heartbeat. 

James was silent as his gaze returned to Peter’s face. Peter didn’t notice before, but his eyes seemed an unknown color. Blue, grey, almost silver. Sapphires and precious metals. Expensive rings and steel bars. He shivered and blamed it on not having a shirt.

“Well, here I am, ready to make your dreams come true.” James held his arms out like he was offering Peter the whole world. 

Maybe it was a dream come true. Or maybe it was a nightmare. Peter’s dreams had him feeling conflicted. It could go so terribly or so well and he had no idea which would be the outcome unless he dove right in.

His phone buzzed again and Peter looked down out of habit. There were two more texts from the unknown number, who he now knew for sure was James, and twelve in the group chat with Ned and MJ. 

“Go ahead, check your messages. Hell, tell ‘em I’m here.” Everything about James was so casual, it was starting to irritate Peter.

“You’re trespassing on my apartment. I didn’t invite you here.” Peter looked to James again, eyes narrowed in a more confident expression.

“Can’t trespass in buildings that I own.” James smirked and Peter huffed, hating how attractive the man looked there - slouched but not in a lazy way, suit unbuttoned, hair slicked back, confident as could be.

The comment eventually settled over Peter and he realized that James really did own a good portion of the city, likely the hotels and bars he worked at too. There was no way he could get away from this man.

“If you really don’t have any interest in my offer, just say so and I will leave you alone. I ain’t the obsessive stalker type. You have my number, you can reach me any time.” James stood and took a step closer to Peter, who swayed slightly as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to step forwards or back.

“So I can have some time to think?” Peter asked.

“Sure. How about a week?” James closed the distance between them and reached up to cup Peter’s cheek. He stroked his thumb slowly over Peter’s skin, soft and flushed from his shower. Peter blushed and he hoped James wouldn’t notice. “I hope you agree. I would love to keep you.”

It felt so much like Peter’s dream, he almost leaned in for a kiss just to see what it would really feel like. But he held his ground and licked his lips instead, trying to remember how to speak with this gorgeous man so close to him.

“Okay,” Peter breathed out.

James chuckled softly, entirely aware of the effect he had on Peter, and dropped his hand. He turned to walk out, then paused again.

“You can call me Bucky, doll. I only use James for business.” Bucky shot Peter a wink before leaving, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter stayed where he was for a moment, shocked by what had just happened, before his phone buzzed again and brought him back to himself. He looked down at the number of missed messages and quickly read through them, MJ becoming increasingly frantic when Peter didn’t immediately answer.

_ > Peter: So, James was just in my apartment _

_ > Peter: Also, he told me to call him Bucky _

The buzzing started again before Peter could even lock his phone. He ignored it as he went around getting dressed, pulling on underwear and sweatpants before checking again.

_ > MJ: PETER WHAT THE FUCK _

_ > Ned: BRO ARE YOU OKAY??? _

_ > Peter: I’m fine. He left. Gave me a week to think about his offer. Also said he would leave me alone completely if I turned him down _

_ > MJ: And u believed him??????????? _

_ > Peter: He didn’t give me a reason not to. There weren't any threats, and he did wait wait a whole day before contacting me _

_ > Ned: Sugar daddy already getting to you smh _

_ > Peter: Come on, you know it would be amazing to have a sugar daddy _

_ > MJ: Ya but this one could put u in a lot of danger _

Peter bit his lip as he thought. MJ was right. While it was his dream to be a kept boy and never have to worry about anything, he wasn’t sure if it was worth the dangers associated with Bucky. He would definitely need the whole week to think.

_ > MJ: We’re gonna talk more tonight. I’ll see u at 7:45 _

_ > Peter: Sounds good  _

Bucky was at the forefront of Peter’s mind for the rest of the day. He didn’t really have anything to do until the evening, so he lounged around much like the previous day and tried to find more on the internet about Bucky. 

“Where did that name even come from?” Peter muttered to himself as he clicked on yet another tabloid article. The gossip papers had a lot to speculate about him since they loved to lie about crime and drama. He mostly skimmed the articles since they all seemed to be sensationalized and mostly rumors. 

One thing that stood out to Peter was the consistent inclusion of a broad blonde man almost always on Bucky’s right. The few pictures that weren’t blurry or grainy made the man seem relatively attractive, and Peter had to wonder if he was a past fling or just a confidante. Bucky obviously liked men, given his interest in Peter, but that still didn’t confirm anything.

The day oozed by in a cloud of laziness - naps, articles, snacks. Peter didn’t leave the couch except to get a snack or use the bathroom. By the time 6pm rolled around, Peter finally got up to start getting ready. He never took too long, but he didn’t want to rush either. The weather was still decent, so he decided on a pair of shorts that would help show off his legs and a mesh tank top that wouldn’t really cover anything. Beneath the shorts, he had red panties. Even if it led to him getting misgendered more often, the panties did help him get more money out of clients. 

Peter ran his hands through his hair to make it fluffy and messy, swiped some gloss over his lips before tucking the tube into his bag, then looked at his measly pile of shoes. There weren’t many to choose from and most of them were bought purely for style rather than function. He ended up going back to his room to grab a pair of knee-high socks before sliding on a pair of black high-top sneakers. People still liked scene twinks, right? The socks would help keep his legs warm too once the sun went down and the air got cooler.

Picking his outfit didn’t take very long, so Peter was left with almost an hour until he had to leave. Then he remembered that Ned and MJ went grocery shopping for him, so he took a tour of his own kitchen to see what they got for him. Most of it was canned goods so it wouldn’t go to waste if he didn’t eat it quickly, but there were some fresher foods too like prepackaged salads and frozen chicken. 

Settling on the chicken and a salad, Peter hauled out the bag of chicken tenders to check the required oven temperature. He got the oven set and preheating before wandering back to his couch and flopping over the back of it. Upon checking his phone, he finally saw the few messages from Bucky that he missed while showering.

_ > I’m coming to visit soon. Try to look presentable. _

Sent almost as soon as Peter stepped into the shower. He grimaced at the bad timing and scrolled down to read the rest, sent after Bucky had left.

_ > Obviously you did not see my message beforehand, as I assume a towel around your waist and a bare chest is not what you would typically consider “presentable”. _

_ > You have until next Wednesday to make your decision. If you do not give me an answer before then, I will assume you’re uninterested and leave you alone, like I promised. _

Peter sighed and reread the messages a few times. Then he saved Bucky’s contact number before taking another screenshot to send to his friends.

_ > Peter: See? I told you he would leave me alone if I turned him down _

_ > MJ: I guess he may not be such a terrible person… _

_ > Ned: He literally runs the New York mafia _

_ > MJ: Yeah, but he knows how to treat a boy right _

_ > Peter: I’m feeling heart emojis. Should I change his name in my phone to Daddy? _

_ > Ned: NO!!!!!!! _

_ > MJ: skjghalfaldfk YES _

_ > Ned: Do NOT encourage him!! _

Peter laughed to himself and quickly changed Bucky’s contact name to ‘Daddy’ followed by pink and purple heart emojis. Then he took another screenshot of the saved contact and sent it to the chat. 

_ > MJ: I expect updates every time he texts you. We have to decide if he’s good enough for our baby _

_ > Ned: I will not approve of Peter being the kept boy of the HEAD OF THE NEW YORK MAFIA _

_ > Peter: Aw dad, you’re no fun _

_ > Ned: Don’t make me ground you _

_ > MJ: Not allowed, Peter and I have work tonight _

_ > MJ: Maybe daddy will bring us some coffee _

_ > Peter: Hey! Only I am allowed to call him daddy _

_ > MJ: Aw, possessive already? ;) _

_ > Peter: ...maybe _

_ > Ned: I’m doomed. We’re all doomed _

Their casual, friendly conversation continued for a while until Ned had to put his phone away for class. Peter and MJ switched to single texting as they talked about their plans for that night. She had got them a new corner a few blocks away from where Bucky had picked Peter up, but they both knew that Bucky could find them again if he really wanted to. 

The oven soon beeped so Peter got up to put a couple chicken tenders on a pan and into the oven. He set a timer on his phone then looked around his apartment as he tried to figure out what to do to pass the time.

But rather than finding something to do, Peter just realized how shitty his apartment really was. The walls were thin and dirty, there was a crack spiderwebbing up the wall in a corner, the floors were stained and worn out from countless tenants. He sighed and slumped against the kitchen counter, a cheap laminated wood that creaked even under his slight weight. There were multiple different bug problems through the building - cockroaches, ants, spiders, wasps. He had a roach problem in his own apartment, leading to all food in the cabinets needing to be canned so they couldn't chew into it. 

It was exhausting to live in poverty. Peter hated his apartment but it was all he could really afford. The life insurance policy from his aunt was used to pay off his surgery bills and the rest was funneled to any other medical costs that came up, including his hormone prescription. While he did have some money in savings, it would not be enough to allow him to live somewhere better. He was losing money faster than he made it back.

Bucky’s offer was slowly becoming more and more attractive.

When the timer went off on his phone, Peter swiped it away before carefully taking out the tray of chicken. He set it on the stove to let it cool while he took out the prepared salad bag and set to mixing everything together. Then, since he didn’t feel like using multiple dishes, he cut up the chicken on the baking pan and scraped the pieces into the salad bowl.

“Yeah, I can provide for myself,” Peter said to himself before taking a bite. 

The salad was filling and Peter actually felt like he had a decent amount of energy. He took the time to wash all the dishes he used rather than trying to jam them into the dishwasher, brushed his teeth, reapplied his lip gloss, then checked the time. 

MJ had sent a few more messages with details of their shift that night, and Ned announced the end of his class and the offer of searching Bucky more. Peter bit his lip as he considered it. If he was going to really give Bucky’s offer some serious consideration, he felt he needed to know the man better. Or he could just text Bucky.

Before he could chicken out, Peter sent a quick text to Bucky and pocketed his phone so he could finalize his outfit and wait for MJ.

_ > Peter: If you want me to live with you, I’m gonna need to know more about you. _

There wasn’t any reply before MJ arrived. Peter sighed as he looked at his lack of notifications before he tucked his phone away, grabbed his bag, and headed out to meet MJ.

There was some tension in the car as a lackey drove Peter and MJ to their new corner. The random guy was humming along to music on the radio while the other two held hands in the back of the car. He didn’t say anything as he stopped at a new corner and unlocked the door, a clear signal for them to get out.

Peter stepped out with his mini backpack shouldered and fixed his shorts once he was standing. MJ followed him out and fixed her skirt too, her own bag slung across her chest and accenting her cleavage. Another reason why MJ was slightly better off than Peter was her assets. People just tended to want her more often than him. He wasn’t upset about that, he knew his friend was gorgeous and she deserved the attention and money. He just couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of her slightly better financial state.

“Did Bucky say anything else?” MJ asked as the car drove off. 

“Nope. I don’t really know what he would say,” Peter replied, hyper-aware of his phone in his pocket. He couldn’t remember if it had buzzed while they were in the car since his mind was wandering. Already, just one day after meeting the man, Peter couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky.

8pm wasn’t very late, the bars were just starting to fill up. Peter and MJ had time to talk before people would start showing interest in them. The sunset was nice to watch and offered a serene backdrop to the chaos of their lives, purples and reds blending together like the mundane and unusual of the past few days.

“I would think that he would try to sweeten the deal somehow, y’know? You’ve clearly been hesitant about accepting his offer, so wouldn’t he want to tempt you?” MJ looked at her nails and flicked a speck of invisible dust off the shiny finish, then winked at someone who was looking at her as they stepped into the nearby bar.

“I dunno how much sweeter the deal could get. He offered to pay for everything for the rest of my life, or leave me alone without any trouble. It’s a win-win situation.” Even to his own ears, Peter knew it sounded lame. He was so tempted to accept Bucky’s offer, and MJ could clearly hear that in his voice.

“You deserve to know more about him at least. Even Ned had a hard time finding anything on this guy. And now that we know he’s got some dangerous connections, it would be in your best interest to find out everything you can before making a decision, especially since you’re tempted to agree.” Peter MJ would’ve been an excellent counselor. Maybe she still could be. If they ever found themselves in a position to start saving up money, she could put it towards college classes.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just not-” Peter cut off when he felt his phone vibrate against his ass. He reached into his back pocket to pull it out and blinked as he read the message.

_ > Bucky: We could discuss that over dinner, if you’d like. I know you’re working, but I could talk to your boss and have him pardon you for the night. _

Before Peter could reply to the text or finish what he was saying, MJ snatched his phone away to read the message.

“Hey! Give that back!” Peter squawked as he tried to grab his phone back.

But MJ was taller than him even without the heels she was wearing, so she just held the phone up and angled it down so she could read the screen. She laughed aloud when she read the message and finally lowered her hand again so Peter could have his phone back. He huffed as he stuffed it into his pocket again without bothering to answer.

“It’s cute that he’s already offering to cover your shifts for you. Maybe he’ll even give you some cash to make up for missing a whole night,” MJ teased with a grin. Peter felt too flustered to really register that she seemed to be encouraging him to leave with Bucky.

“There is nothing  _ cute _ about this situation,” Peter huffed, cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. He wasn’t really sure what he was embarrassed about. Maybe he didn’t realize how tempted he was to accept Bucky’s offer until MJ gave him that little nudge.

“Well, you’re pretty cute. It’s cute how often you blush when we talk about him.” MJ’s tone was more genuine that time, and Peter felt a little surprised.

“Did Ned tell you something else about this guy? Why do you seem so supportive of him now?” There was another buzz in Peter’s pocket but he ignored it, wanting to hear MJ’s answer first.

“You deserve a good life, Peter.” She looked at him, entirely serious, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been through so much and you’re only nineteen. I want you to be happy, to have opportunities that we could never find in this line of work.”

“MJ…” 

Before Peter could say more, his phone started buzzing like he had a call. He sighed and reached into his pocket, making a brief note that it was Bucky calling before he answered.

“Hello?”

_ “You didn’t answer my text, Peter. So I called your boss anyway. I’m coming to pick you up. Would MJ like to join us for dinner?” _

Peter just squeaked, his jaw dropped open as he tried to think of what to say. MJ rolled her eyes and snatched the phone away again so she could talk for him.

“Hi, Bucky. Peter would love to go to dinner with you, but he seems to have forgotten how to speak.” She snickered at whatever Bucky said, Peter watching with wide eyes as she spoke with him so casually. “Aw, thank you! I would love to join you for dinner. If you intend to steal my boy away, I have to see if you’re worth his time.”

“MJ!” Peter finally came back to his senses and made a grab for his phone, but she held him back just like before.

“Yeah, that was him. He’s just so excited to see you again. We’ll be waiting for you!” MJ hung up the phone before handing it back to Peter with a grin. “He will be here in about fifteen minutes so zip up your hoodie and try to not look like such a whore.”

Peter swatted at MJ’s arm, making her cackle loudly as she pulled a balled-up shawl out of her bag to wrap around her shoulders and cover up her chest. She tended to wear shirts that showed off her cleavage but now that she wasn’t actively trying to attract customers, she wanted to look more modest. Peter had a sleeveless hoodie that he zipped over his mesh tank top, though he started to feel overheated after just a few minutes.

The hoodie got unzipped again as Peter rocked restlessly in place, anxious and eager to see Bucky again. MJ was updating Ned since Peter was too scared to look at his phone, snickering to herself every now and then.

Soon enough, a sleek black car pulled up. The windows were so heavily tinted that they looked black, but neither of them had to guess at who was inside. MJ tucked her phone away and Peter stepped closer to her, seeking out her familiar comfort as his nerves spiked.

The back window rolled down and a familiar face was revealed. Bucky looked at them both before nodding and pushing the door open.

“Come on, we got reservations in twenty minutes,” he said as he shifted to a seat on the other side of the car.

MJ stepped in first then tugged Peter in with her. She sat across from Bucky and not-so-subtly nudged Peter over to sit next to him. The seats were smooth and cool, and Peter was thankful for the air conditioning that let him zip up his hoodie again to hide his chest. Bucky had already seen him shirtless, but he felt awkward about it now.

The car pulled away from the curb as soon as the door was closed. Peter didn’t have a chance to buckle in so he swayed and ended up leaning into Bucky for a moment. He blushed and scooted away so he could clip his seat belt, then sat quietly and picked at the hem of his socks. 

“So,” MJ started casually. “You’re who Peter has a crush on.”

“I do not!” Peter insisted, head snapping up so he could glare at MJ. She just grinned at him as Bucky made an amused sound.

“A crush, huh? That’s cute.” Bucky tucked his phone away and looked over to Peter with a smirk. “Have you given my offer any more thought?”

“It’s been like, six hours,” Peter pointed out, feeling a little more confident with MJ there to back him up.

“Plenty of time to think.” Bucky was watching Peter, eyes glued to him as he waited for a proper answer.

“I mean…” Peter sighed and slumped back against his seat. He did want to say yes, to agree and let Bucky carry him off into the sunset like some perfect romantic dream. It just didn’t feel real.

“We need some proof that you’re the real deal,” MJ finally said.

Bucky’s gaze flicked over to her as he raised an eyebrow. He clearly wasn’t someone who was used to being challenged like that, and for a moment, Peter feared for MJ. But then Bucky laughed and Peter’s heart skipped a beat at the sound. 

“Conveniently enough, that is why I invited you along tonight. It’s good to know Peter has a friend looking out for him.”

“Two friends,” MJ corrected. “Ned has been diligently mining through the internet for information about you. He is the only reason why I agreed to dinner.”

Peter huffed as a faint blush dusted his cheeks. MJ was acting like her and Ned were his parents, and he was feeling a little embarrassed about that. Sure, he was the youngest out of the three of them, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle himself. 

“Two friends,” Bucky amended. Then his gaze turned back to Peter and he reached over to gently rub the boy’s back. “You can relax, Peter. I promise my intentions with you are honorable.”

“And what exactly are your intentions?” Peter looked up again, finally meeting Bucky’s eyes.

There was a moment of hesitation and even MJ could feel the electricity hanging between Bucky and Peter.

“I want to take care of you the way you deserve. To spoil you, pamper you, give you anything you could ever want or need.” Bucky sounded honest and there was no nervous tic that would clue Peter in to a lie. But he still couldn’t believe it. 

“Why?”

Another pause. Bucky looked torn between brushing it off and turning to a new subject, coming up with some flowery words that didn’t really answer the question, or actually telling the truth. He took a deep breath to steel his nerves, and decided on the last.

“You are beautiful. Handsome, gorgeous. Whatever term you’re most comfortable with. You are like a work of art, and I don’t want to see you waste away in the streets. You deserve so much more and what am I gonna do with all this money anyway? Hell, you could turn me down here and now and I would still send you money every week. I just want you to be happy.”

Peter blinked. He hadn’t expected such an emotional answer, but he felt touched by it. A quick glance over to MJ showed that she felt affected by it too, her eyes wide in surprise. For all the research the three of them had done, they never would’ve thought Bucky was the sentimental sort of guy.

“Oh.” Peter’s voice was faint as he tried to process all that Bucky said.

Bucky swore under his breath and leaned back in his seat. He had moved closer to Peter as he spoke, but now he felt he should give the younger man some space. But to everyone’s surprise, Peter reached out and set a hand on Bucky’s knee before managing a smile.

“I appreciate that, Bucky. I really do. Thank you.”

There was a beat of silence before Bucky cleared his throat and nodded. He gave Peter a tight smile, seeming a little less confident than when they first got in the car. Then the car stopped before anyone could say anything else and Bucky looked away to the window beside him.

“Ah, looks like we’re here. Don’t worry, it isn’t anywhere too fancy. I figured you two wouldn’t really be dressed for that.”

Bucky’s confidence seemed to slowly come back as he smirked and got out of the car. Then he held out a hand for MJ, and reached out again for Peter once she was standing. But unlike with MJ, Bucky didn’t let go of Peter’s hand. And Peter didn’t really mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MJ is the mom friend.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @frobster to talk about these characters or anyone else!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date + MJ
> 
> Also, I don't get this beta'd so any mistakes are my own.

MJ and Bucky flanked Peter as they walked into the restaurant, which ended up being an Olive Garden. Nothing fancy, like Bucky had promised, but still nice enough to be a treat to Peter. Bucky didn’t even need to say anything to the hostess before she gathered up menus and led them to a corner booth. Peter was once again in the middle.

Bucky had his arm up along the back of the booth like he wanted to wrap around Peter’s shoulders, looking as casual as possible in a family restaurant. He flipped idly through the menu and Peter had to remind himself that the prices didn’t matter even though $20 for a plate of pasta seemed absolutely outrageous to him.

“Order whatever you want, Peter,” Bucky said as he set his menu down, having apparently already decided. “Any appetizers you want? Hell, order everything. You can take the leftovers home.”

Peter swallowed nervously and glanced over to MJ. She seemed vaguely surprised too, but more excited about it than Peter. 

“Could we get the sample platter?” MJ looked over at Bucky and gave him a winning smile. He nodded easily and looked down at Peter.

“You want anything in particular? They got fried vegetables. Ain’t really healthy being fried, but vegetables are still good.” Already, Bucky was trying to take care of Peter somehow. MJ snickered beside him and Peter blushed, ducking his head to avoid looking at Bucky.

“Sure, sounds good,” Peter mumbled.

MJ could easily tell that Peter was feeling a bit overwhelmed, a bit out of place. She knew he struggled with his self-confidence at times and agreeing that he deserved nice things. This was one of those moments - where the option to be pampered and spoiled was right in front of him and yet he was ready to turn it down.

So she nudged him gently and offered a smile when he looked at her. Peter managed a small smile in return and leaned over to lay against her. MJ wrapped her arm around his shoulders and rubbed his arm soothingly.

Bucky watched and made a mental note of the bond between the two. Peter clearly trusted MJ and needed reassurance from her. He didn’t feel slighted, he was actually glad that Peter was so willing to ask for support even when out in public.

“How about those veggies?” MJ asked, her voice soft almost like a mother talking to her child. “You like green beans, right?”

Peter sat up and took a deep breath, looking more settled after his moment with MJ. He nodded and finally opened the menu that was set in front of him when they were first seated, skimming over the appetizer section. The sample platter didn’t have the fried green beans so maybe he could ask for those too.

“Could we get those too?” Peter asked as he looked over to Bucky.

“Of course we can. I told you, you can order anything you want.” Bucky was never known for being gentle in his line of work, quite the opposite. But Peter had him feeling soft inside and he just wanted to make the boy happy however he could.

Soon, the waitress came over to ask for their drink orders and if they wanted any appetizers. MJ got to order her one alcoholic drink, a pomegranate mojito, and Peter ordered lemonade. Bucky asked for just water for himself and ordered the two appetizers.

With their appetizers on the way, MJ flipped her menu to the entree section. She was fully intent on ordering whatever had the most food in it so she could take some home and have leftovers for a day or two. Peter knew that Bucky had the money to buy everything on the menu a hundred times over, but he still felt guilty looking at dishes that cost more than $20.

“You’re allowed to order whatever you want,” Bucky reminded Peter, having leaned over to speak near his ear.

Peter startled, not realizing that Bucky had leaned in so close.

“Y-yeah, I know. I just… Do people really spend so much for pasta? I could make this at home for like five bucks if I had the skill.”

Bucky chuckled and reached up to ruffle Peter’s hair, finding him to be absolutely adorable. Peter grumbled and tried to fix his hair while MJ snickered at the scene. The casual touches between them didn’t feel so awkward or scary like Peter had feared, and MJ could tell that he was starting to feel more comfortable. 

“Hell, get two meals. You can eat a little of both then take the rest home. I just want you to order whatever you think sounds good.”

Even when his aunt was still alive, Peter was never able to order  _ two _ meals. They had to be frugal with their money and rarely went out to eat at all, only on special occasions. Getting to peek into the life of a rich person nearly had Peter’s head spinning. But MJ nudged him again and pointed to a shrimp scampi dish that came with pasta, and suddenly Peter was much more willing to order.

“Oh, shrimp.” Peter focused on the seafood section of the menu, skimming for shrimp dishes.

Bucky watched, making another note of Peter’s love for shrimp. Maybe he could use it as a treat in the future - offering to make a shrimp dish for dinner if Peter came over again, mentioning that the gala he wanted to take Peter to would have a refreshment table with shrimp cocktail. He chuckled to himself as he continued to look over the menu just to keep his gaze off Peter to avoid making the younger man uncomfortable.

The waitress returned with their drinks and MJ eagerly accepted hers, taking a testing sip before nodding and sipping again. Peter made a face at the lemon seeds clearly visible in his glass and Bucky, ever attentive to Peter, made his own sound of dissatisfaction.

“Excuse me, could we get a lemonade without any seeds? They just make it difficult to drink.” Bucky was looking intensely at the waitress. It wasn’t really her fault, but he wasn’t going to let her leave without fixing the situation. She nodded and snatched the glass away again before hurrying back to the kitchen.

Peter flushed again, embarrassed about being fussed over. He could’ve picked them out with his straw just fine. But Bucky seemed like someone who didn’t let go of details, no matter how small, and Peter would just have to get used to that if he was going to agree to Bucky’s deal. Even though they didn’t really know much about each other, Peter could already tell that Bucky was a very controlling type and used to having everything go his way.

The waitress soon returned with a new glass of lemonade, no seeds visible, and Bucky nodded in approval. She scampered off to fulfill their dinner order and Peter sipped at his drink. He relaxed a little, always comforted by the familiar tang of the drink like his aunt used to hand-squeeze every summer. The memory made him lean into MJ again and she just pet his head gently.

“You gotta try making it yourself one day,” she insisted, knowing exactly where his mind went.

“It wouldn’t be the same.” Peter took another sip. It wasn’t as sweet as May used to make.

“Add some strawberries, make it pink.” MJ set her drink down, which was a deep maroon from the pomegranate syrup used to make it. 

Peter had always been more drawn to pretty, “feminine” colors and themes rather than the typical masculine aesthetic. Light yellow lemonade mixed with the pale red of mashed strawberries sounded like a beautiful drink. Maybe if he could afford fresh fruit one week, he would try it.

“I got a juice press back at the apartment,” Bucky mentioned. Peter glanced back over, immediately interested. “You could come over any time you want and use it.”

MJ grinned, not that Peter saw. She appreciated that Bucky understood the situation and wanted to offer his help as well. Peter’s happiness really was important to him and that was what she wanted to ensure. If Bucky didn’t truly care for Peter, she wouldn’t let Peter run off with him.

“Maybe we can all go back to your place after this? I wanna make sure Peter will be comfortable if he does decide to stay with you.” MJ was as overbearing as ever and Peter just ducked his head. He felt like a kid with his two parents talking about him, much like he did whenever her and Ned spoke. It wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling, but it did leave him feeling a little helpless.

“If you both feel up to it, sure. I can get Peter security clearance so he can visit any time. And with that clearance, he can bring guests. So you and Ned can visit as well, so long as he is with you.” Bucky’s easy agreement had MJ nodding as she rubbed Peter’s arm to draw his attention back to the conversation.

“Sounds good,” he agreed as he sat up again. Seeming like a needy child probably wouldn’t endear him to Bucky. And he didn’t want to let his chance at a better life slip away before he could make his decision. 

“So Bucky, how’d you get into this line of work?” MJ asked casually before sipping at her drink again.

Peter froze, immediately assuming that Bucky would just up and leave after such an invasive question. Did she really have to jump right into the deep end? He wanted to glare at her but before he could even turn his head to do so, he felt Bucky moving next to him.

“Well,” Bucky started as he shifted in his seat. “That is a long story, and not one I feel inclined to share in a public space. If you truly want to know, I can tell you in the future. But you are essentially a stranger still and that isn’t a story I tell to just anyone.”

It was an evasive yet understandable answer. Peter didn’t expect Bucky to pour out his life story during their second meeting. The man was powerful and private and would likely never share any personal information in a public space.

“Would I be in any danger?” Peter asked softly. He was no stranger to an unsteady life, and working the streets came with its own risks. But living with a mafia boss was a far different experience.

“No. I would never allow that.” Bucky’s voice was firm as he looked at Peter, their first moment of eye contact since they entered the restaurant.

“But you can’t really control it, can you?” MJ was leaning in close, eyes narrowed. This was what she wanted - the chance to really interrogate Bucky.

“Yes I can. I own my apartment building, and most of the buildings on that block. I chose the security myself, I had systems installed, I have them checked every month. My building is safe and Peter will be safe there.”

“I’m just gonna be some kept boy you leave at home while you do whatever you want?” Now Peter sounded offended. He was used to freedom, maybe a little too much. While being taken care of sounded nice, he wasn’t about to be a house pet.

Bucky huffed, sounding as annoyed as Peter felt. MJ watched with interest, curious to see how their first disagreement was handled. Peter was glaring at Bucky and Bucky was glaring at the table. The hustle and bustle of the restaurant around them seemed to fade into the distance as both men tried to mentally prepare themselves for the discussion that could easily become an argument.

“You wouldn’t be a kept boy,” Bucky finally said, looking up again. “I could assign you a security detail so at least one other person is with you whenever you aren’t at my apartment. I could put you and MJ in self-defense classes. I just want you to be safe.”

The raw honesty that caught Peter off-guard in the car hit him again. He blinked at Bucky as he tried to figure out where this affection could have possibly come from. One night together and suddenly Bucky was completely attached?

“I’ll teach you how to handle a knife, how to handle a gun. You’ll be able to protect yourself but you’ll still have security with you. The city isn’t safe, you know that, and I can’t let anything happen to you, Peter.” There was an unusual expression on Bucky’s face, his eyes swimming with emotion that Peter wasn’t used to seeing directed at him. It made his breath hitch and cheeks turn pink.

“Okay,” Peter managed to say, his voice faint as if he had forgotten how to speak.

MJ was wary next to him, but she stayed quiet. This was a conversation for Peter and Bucky, not for her. She would just take mental notes and text Ned so they could decide together if Peter would truly be safe and happy if he decided to live with Bucky.

“Okay?” Bucky brought his arm down from being draped on the booth behind Peter and set his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “You’ll be safe with me, I promise. And I ain’t the kinda person who breaks promises.”

Peter had a vague idea how to handle knives. He kept a pocket knife and pepper spray at all times just due to his job. There were only a handful of times where he had to make use of them but he managed well enough. Actually getting training to protect himself, to be lethal if necessary, sent a thrill through him. That was… exciting. He wanted that power.

It was surprising to him and Peter wasn’t sure what to think about his reaction, so he just tucked it away to think about later. 

“Okay,” he said again, voice a little stronger. “I wanna learn how to defend myself. MJ too.” If Bucky had all the money and resources in the world, surely he could manage to fit MJ into the training.

“MJ too,” Bucky agreed with a nod.

The tense mood between them eased off a bit, just in time for their food to arrive. Peter’s eyes lit up at the sight of his plate - shrimp scampi with an indulgent amount of shrimp. It was soaked in butter and lemon juice, and his mouth was already watering. Everyone had their entree in front of them, and the appetizers were set in the middle. Apparently their order was rushed, so it all finished at the same time.

“Enjoy.” Bucky smiled at Peter, who managed to smile back. He most certainly would enjoy this meal, even if there was no possible way that he could finish it all.

Peter didn't know where to start. Should he try the appetizers first, since that was the point of them? He bit his lip as he looked over the full table and tried to figure out what to eat first. There had never been so many options available before.

Taking initiative, Bucky scooped some fried green beans onto a small plate and nudged Peter's entree plate away. The little plate took its place and Peter felt a bit of relief at not having to choose. He felt MJ watching them even as she ate, trying to pretend she wasn't. 

"Thanks," Peter said softly as he picked up a green bean, crunching into it and letting out a happy hum. Bucky set the cup of sauce on Peter's plate too and Peter was happy to dip his green beans. Rather than eating, Bucky just openly watched Peter eat with a smile, seeming quite content with himself. 

It wasn't until Peter finished his green beans that he realized Bucky was watching him too. He glanced over and blushed, feeling embarrassed under the open attention.

"What? I get sauce on my face?" Peter immediately grabbed a napkin and rubbed at his face. 

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention to his own plate finally.

"No, doll. I just wanna make sure you're enjoying your food," Bucky answered with a smile. Peter huffed and pushed the small plate away so he could focus on his own entree.

The table was quiet for a bit as all three of them ate. MJ continued to watch the other two from the corner of her eye as she ate silently. She had a decent feeling about Bucky despite his dangerous affiliations and she appreciated that he had paid attention to Peter.

Peter's dish was rich and he had to eat slowly. The shrimp was perfectly cooked and the lemon butter sauce lit up his taste buds like never before. He winced and shivered at a particularly sour bite and Bucky immediately leaned in again to check on him.

"I'm okay. Just not used to such strong flavors.” Peter managed a small smile again, feeling shy and uncertain under Bucky’s attention.

Peter had been trying to build up his self-confidence over the years. MJ had been a big help since he met her after high school and Ned was always available to talk in case he needed cheering up. Top surgery had done wonders for his physical confidence, but Peter still stumbled over words and struggled to process his emotions. He did his best to hide it behind a snarky facade, but Bucky had somehow broken right through that.

Bucky was clearly out of his depth too. Despite the powerful aura around him, there was an undercurrent of doubt as well. Peter could sense it and felt a little less nervous knowing that Bucky actually cared enough to be worried. He scooted a little closer to Bucky, which prompted the older man to drop his arm from the back of the booth to drape it around Peter’s shoulders instead.

Despite being a prostitute, Peter was not very used to affection. Maybe because his line of work wasn’t actually affectionate. He knew twenty ways to suck a dick, but cuddling was way out of his familiarity. It was awkward to have Bucky holding him if only because he didn’t know what to do. What did people usually do when they cuddled?

Peter glanced over to MJ who just grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. He rolled his eyes and she snickered before going back to her food. Peter tried to eat too, but leaning into Bucky got him dangerously close to the man’s fancy, expensive suit and he didn’t want to risk getting any food on it. Bucky liked him, but he was sure there were limits to that affection. Likely ending at getting his suit ruined.

“Are you full?” Bucky gently rubbed Peter’s shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts.

“Um, n-not yet. I just didn’t wanna get anything on you,” Peter mumbled, ears going red with embarrassment.

Bucky huffed, whether in annoyance or amusement, Peter wasn’t sure. He shifted nervously as Bucky pulled his arm away and immediately assumed he had done something wrong. But all that happened was Bucky taking his suit jacket off to drape over the booth on his other side before grabbing another napkin to lay over his lap.

“There, now you don’t have to worry,” Bucky said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Peter again.

Peter was continuously surprised by the generosity and thoughtfulness of Bucky’s actions towards him. He blinked for a moment before leaning in again and stabbing another forkful of shrimp pasta. 

“Thank you,” he murmured after he swallowed, still blushing.

Their meal continued peacefully with the waitress coming to check on them almost every ten minutes. She was quick to refill drinks and clear empty plates away, clearly not wanting to upset Bucky. Whether she knew who he was or not, Peter knew anyone would fear Bucky. His eyes could get cold and emotionless as a glacier when he glared, and he could convey a threat without even opening his mouth. It was equal parts thrilling and terrifying.

By the time everyone was full, Peter felt like he would never need to eat again. He was leaning heavily into Bucky and knew he had eaten too much. But it was all so delicious and he couldn’t help himself. A few other waitstaff came over to get their food into boxes to take back home and Peter was grateful that he didn’t have to move and do it himself.

MJ seemed happy enough so far, but she was still determined to go to Bucky’s apartment and make sure Peter would be comfortable and cared for there. She wanted to make sure the building was safe, that Peter wouldn’t be risking his life just by being associated with Bucky.

Bucky paid for the meal once everything was packed up, purposefully angling the bill away from Peter so he couldn’t panic about it. When everything was settled, Bucky slid out of the booth and pulled his jacket on again before holding out a hand for Peter.

“I promised we would go to my apartment together. Are you still feeling up for that?” Bucky asked as he held Peter’s hand again.

Peter glanced over to MJ, who nodded as she gathered up the bags.

“I’m not letting Peter out of my sight. And I need to give your place my stamp of approval before anything else happens.” Her tone was firm and confident, everything Peter tried to be.

“As you wish.” Bucky led them out of the restaurant and into the same car as before. Peter tucked closer to Bucky this time. “You two can spend the night in a spare room or I can drive you both back to your own homes. Up to you.”

The car started moving but Peter didn’t sway as much that time. He was comfortably tucked against Bucky, eyes closed and hands on his stomach. A sleepy, lazy feeling had settled over him after eating so much and all he wanted to do was take a nap. Whether in his own bed or Bucky’s, he didn’t really mind.

“I think Peter may have already made that decision for us,” MJ joked with a smile. 

Bucky was happy to hold Peter, to make sure he was comfortable during the drive to his apartment. Both he and MJ had their own protective feelings towards Peter, and MJ knew this. She was growing to appreciate Bucky’s efforts rather than being suspicious of them.

“I’ll still have him sleep in a separate room from mine. It wouldn’t be fair to take advantage of his exhaustion,” Bucky insisted. He wanted MJ to like him. She was a good person and meant so much to Peter.

MJ just nodded and leaned back in her seat. Maybe they would spend the night. It would give her more time to explore and think through everything. She didn’t want to overlook any detail that could lead to Peter’s discomfort or unhappiness. 

Both Bucky and MJ were thinking the same thing: Peter deserved perfect happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is moving at a glacial pace. What about it??
> 
> Find me on tumblr @frobster!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a simple ask fill and grew to a 7k+ fic. I decided to cut it up into chapters and I am still not sure how many chapters there will be, as I am currently 7.6k words in and Peter has yet to agree to be a kept boy or even meet Steve. Oops.
> 
> The ending is a bit abrupt since I made it to 7k words and decided to cut it up a bit. So I just chopped the story into pieces. I will try to be better about that in future chapters.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @frobster to brainstorm or throw some new requests my way!


End file.
